With rapid development of microelectronics and wireless networks, capturing energy from the environment for low-power appliances or battery-powered devices has become an urgent requirement. The conventional battery-powered with a series disadvantages, such as short-lived, require periodic replacement and pollute the environment. These problems seriously affect the development of microelectronics technology. Therefore, using ambient vibration produce energy is necessary.
The piezoelectric cantilevered oscillator has large amplitude, low vibration frequency domain, its practicability is obvious (Chinese Patent Publication No. CN102790547A) discloses a bistable piezoelectric cantilever generator, a device arranges two symmetrical bistable piezoelectric cantilever vibrators, effectively improves the power generation (Chinese Patent Publication No. CN102790548A) discloses a bistable composite piezoelectric cantilever generator, the present disclosure has eight bistable piezoelectric oscillators and arranged on the cylinder, which effectively improves the power generation (PCT Publication No. WO2010151738A3) discloses a bistable piezoelectric cantilever device, which effectively broadens the resonance frequency domain, but the extent of the bandwidth expansion is not obvious.